


Autograph

by suzuling



Series: bokuaka week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Gen, bokuto being an actual sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuling/pseuds/suzuling
Summary: A young Bokuto Koutarou meets an onigiri loving kid.(bokuaka week 2017: day 01 - cherry blossoms & first meeting)





	Autograph

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://mizurou.tumblr.com/post/158862349569/bokuaka-week-05-day-1-for-bokuakaweek) for Bokuaka Week 2017!
> 
> bokuaka week 2017: day 01 - cherry blossoms & first meeting

“Koutarou, we’re going to be late!“

“Coming!” An eight-year-old Bokuto shoves a volleyball into his backpack, swings it over his shoulder and runs out the bedroom and down the hallway.

“What’s in your backpack?” his mother asks as Bokuto halts in front of her.

“Nothing…”

She cocks her head to the side and rests a hand on her hip.

“A volleyball,” he mumbles.

“You know they aren’t allowed in the park we’re going to Koutarou.”

“Can I take it with me? Please.” Bokuto lowers his head and looks at the floor, “I won’t do anything bad, I promise.”

She sighs, but smiles, “All right you may, just don’t bother others with it." She understands how attached Bokuto is to volleyball, ever since his father introduced Koutarou to volleyball games on television several months ago, it’s become the only topic their son talks about.

Bokuto looks up with golden eyes full of energy and grins, “I won’t!”

 

\--

 

The park is packed with families and groups of friends enjoying the cherry blossom festival. With his mother trailing close behind him, Bokutu darts between people looking for his father who picked out a picnic spot for them earlier. After several minutes of searching, he finds him sitting on a blanket underneath a cherry blossom tree.

Out of curiosity Bokuto scans the area, briefly pausing at the family next to them. There was a boy around his age who had short messy black hair and eager green eyes that looked ready to devour the onigiri in his hand. The gaze was interrupted when Bokuto’s own stomach grumbles therefore he sits down, settling his backpack next to him and looking just as eager to eat as his mom places the bento boxes down.

A few minutes later, Bokuto glances back at the kid and is surprised to see him finishing the first onigiri and grabbing two more, one in each hand.

Bokuto looks away with an amused expression. Feeling a spark of competition ignite in him, he grabs an onigiri and eats it as quickly as possible. Once finished, he glances over again and his jaw drops when he sees the young boy halfway through his third onigiri.

“Hey!” Bokuto calls out to the child. He didn’t hear him which was odd. Bokuto is constantly being told by his teachers that he was loud and should use an indoor voice, even though he _already was_ using his indoor voice. Struck with an idea, he reaches over to grab the volleyball from his backpack and rolls it towards the kid.

The ball bumps his knee and he turns his eyes towards Bokuto.

“You really like onigiri, huh?” Bokuto comments cheerfully.

The boy nods at him.

“You ate three in five minutes!” he exclaims as the kid finishes the third one, “What’s it filled with?”

“Umeboshi. It’s my favorite.”

“Mine too. But salmon is just as good!”

He nods at him again and rolls the volleyball back to Bokuto.

“Do you play volleyball?” Bokuto asks.

“No.”

“You should! It’s so fun. Have you ever watched volleyball on TV? The players look so cool while slamming the ball down!” Bokuto exclaims with extremely animated hand movements of him pretending to spike a volleyball. “What’s your name?”

“Akaashi."

“Akaashi, I’m Bokuto. Don’t forget my name because I’m going to be on TV playing volleyball when I’m older and looking just as cool!”

“That’s a long time away; I don’t know if I can remember,” Akaashi says innocently.

“AKAAAAASHIIIIIIIII!” Bokuto wails, but a second later his entire face lights up and he digs through his backpack, pulling out a pen along with a piece of paper and writes quickly on it before walking over to stick the paper in front of Akaashi. “For you!”

He accepts, looking at it curiously, “It has your name on it.”

“Duh, it’s an autograph. You can’t forget my name now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reach me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ochafei) or [Tumblr](http://mizurou.tumblr.com)!


End file.
